


in love with the way you're in love with the night

by Suicix



Series: every word handwritten [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician Im Jaebum | JB, Nighttime, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum cross over the road, not hand in hand but still huddled close because of the cold, and the city around them is loud, bright, electric – everything it usually is on a Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as you will be able to guess from the fact that this is part of a series, this is set in the same universe as another of my fics, _nothing like another soul that's been cut up the same_ , which features writer jinyoung and musician jaebum, who are engaged and just trying to make the best of things. reading that fic isn't really required to understand this, however.

Jinyoung and Jaebum cross over the road, not hand in hand but still huddled close because of the cold, and the city around them is loud, bright, electric – everything it usually is on a Friday night. They said goodbye to the others they were with this evening about a couple of blocks’ worth of walking ago, and as they walk, Jinyoung can’t keep himself from glancing over at Jaebum. He notices the way Jaebum’s skin seems to glow different colours under neon lights, the way the light reflects in his eyes, and within mere moments, Jinyoung’s ended up with three different metaphors starting to take shape in his head. They don’t fit together yet, but they might if he gives it some time, if he delves a little deeper. (The common thread right now is just _Jaebum_ , but Jinyoung’s going to need something more than that if he wants to be able to work any of this into something he’s writing, especially if it’s prose. It’s a lot less embarrassing to admit that a poem’s about Jaebum than it is to say that half a character’s mannerisms are based on him. Luckily, Jinyoung knows that variety is the key to good characters, and as dimensional as Jaebum is, Jinyoung gets more than enough inspiration from other places, too. He _is_ capable of thinking outside of his fiancé, thank you very much.)

Jaebum sang tonight, took to the stage at the open mic at one of their favourite bars. Jinyoung swears it isn’t just love talking when he says Jaebum was incredible, _swears_ he isn’t waxing poetic. He might hear more of Jaebum’s music than anybody else does – he’s there to hear it when Jaebum sings in the shower, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls; he’s there when Jaebum practices in the evenings, hunched over his keyboard as he scribbles away at his lyrics and sheet music – but it doesn’t mean that this isn’t special. On nights like tonight, Jinyoung actually gets to see Jaebum _perform_ , gets to see him under low lighting with a mic in his hand, something that’s different from watching him get lost in the music as they sit at home. He isn’t watching Jaebum agonising over key changes or which words fit better or if he should add another two lines to the pre-chorus. He’s getting a look at the finished product, seeing all that hard work crafted into something emotional, something beautiful.

Even the times when Jaebum’s the one sitting at the piano as he sings, the times when he couldn’t get either Youngjae or Wonpil to come and play it for him, he’s still so charismatic, even without as much eye contact and the added intensity it brings. On those nights, Jinyoung watches the way Jaebum’s fingers move over the keys, the way he furrows his brow in concentration, the way his engagement ring gleams on his finger. Jaebum wears other rings sometimes, too, but somehow it’s always the brightest, always the most noticeable. Strange, considering that it’s just a simple silver band, but Jinyoung thinks it’s a phenomenon that’s pretty exclusive to him. He notices it because he knows what it is, because he knows what it means. Because there’s a matching one on his own ring finger.

It’s getting quieter now as they move away from the heart of the city, as the area around them starts to become more residential than anything else. Nowhere near silence, because they won’t even have that when they’re closer to home, but space to be heard. Jinyoung knocks his elbow into Jaebum’s to get his attention.

“You were so good,” Jinyoung says once he has it, and he might have repeated these words some innumerable number of times even just tonight, but he still means it as much as he always does. “You sounded so good, Jaebum-hyung.”

“Huh?” Jaebum blinks, face a little blank, as if he still can’t quite hear Jinyoung over the sounds of the city behind them. He realises what Jinyoung’s saying after a moment or so, actually responding after a chuckle and a smile to himself. “Right. Thanks – again. You’ve told me that at least five times tonight alone, Jinyoungie.”

“You deserve to hear it.” Jinyoung means that, too. He wishes he could keep his voice soft, the kind of soft that sounds almost awed, but their location just doesn’t allow for that. “I really liked that last song you did tonight. Haven’t heard that one before.”

Jaebum just raises an eyebrow at that, looking – amused, Jinyoung would say.

“Oh?” he wonders. “This one?” He starts to sing, soft and smooth and sweet, just a few lines of a chorus that Jinyoung recognises from earlier.

“That one,” Jinyoung confirms when Jaebum finishes, really going for the riff on the last note, a little addition that wasn’t part of the performance earlier. “I don’t know if I’ve even heard you practicing that one before. Usually I have.”

Jaebum shrugs, though the look on his face is exactly what Jinyoung imagines when he reads the words _a secretive expression_.

“Because you probably haven’t,” says Jaebum. “You definitely haven’t, actually. It was for you, though.”

Jinyoung hums, pleased, and reaches for Jaebum’s hand.

“I’m very flattered,” he says, though of _course_ it was for him. “Lots of love there, hm? A bit of a departure from your other stuff.”

A lot of Jaebum’s own songs are dark, sexy, suggestive. Even his covers of other people’s songs end up somewhere off in that direction. This one, on the other hand, was lighter, sweeter, and when Jaebum sang it, his voice was still just as smooth as ever, but in a different way, somehow.

“Well,” Jaebum says, “we all have to try out different things sometimes, right?”

“The duality of Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung teases, squeezing Jaebum’s hand in his own. “The duality of _Defsoul_.”

There’s another quiet laugh from Jaebum, and then he stops on the sidewalk, their joined hands preventing Jinyoung from moving forward. When he next speaks, he sounds serious.

“I mean it, you know,” he says. “The song. Every last word.”

Jinyoung can only really remember the chorus at this point, and he _knows_ exactly how Jaebum feels about him, but it never hurts to have it reinforced.

“You’ll have to show me the lyrics sometime, then. Or perform it again – just for me, my own private show.”

“You’d like that, would you?”

Jinyoung would. He imagines it: a lazy morning in bed with Jaebum holding him, Jaebum singing his favourite songs in his ears. Jinyoung would close his eyes, just relaxing, just listening, just letting himself get lost in the sound of Jaebum’s voice and the warmth of his arms. Maybe he’d join in sometimes, but he couldn’t if it was a particular song, a song like the one they’d just been talking about. Songs like that are for Jaebum to sing to him, are for listening to.

“Very much,” he replies, and he leans in to kiss Jaebum.

It’s slow like the song was, sweet like the song was, and the hand that isn’t holding Jaebum’s settles on Jaebum’s hip. Jaebum’s other hand reaches up to Jinyoung’s cheek, and his fingertips are cold, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He doesn’t care, because Jaebum’s mouth is warm, soft, perfect. He never wants to pull away.

Jaebum’s the one who does, in the end.

“Come on,” he says, breath warm against Jinyoung’s skin, visible in the cool night air when he moves back a little more. “Let’s get home.”

“Let’s,” Jinyoung agrees, and they head back to their apartment, hands still joined and the chorus of Jaebum’s song stuck in Jinyoung’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'll write in this universe again, so the series is marked complete, but if i have ideas they may get written. thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
